The Truth About Snape
by KevinAlexanderClarkObsessioner
Summary: Err, this takes place in their 6th year! Ennjoy! lol
1. Chaper OneThe Conversation

A/N: Wooooah, I haven't written a fanfic in a long time...maybe I should update mah other fanfic chapters: =) lol. But, I'll have tooh dooh that later! Well, I wrote this fanfic...um, like a day ago, and it's really bad, but I had an idea, and I just jotted it down on mah laptop! Lol. So, here it is! Enjoy! And please, no flamers! Read and Review xD!

* * *

**Chapter One – The 'Conversation'**

"You did what!?" Mrs. Weasley yells could be heard thought out the Burrow. Hermione and Harry were down on their hands and knees, each with a flesh-colored string; extendable ears, in their ears, listening to Ron, Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley's conversation. Molly had obviously forgot to put the Imperturbable Charm on the door this time and they didn't have to worry about being caught, Mr. Weasley was at work till well into the evening, and Ginny was off spending the summer with her aunt, learning about the muggle life.

"I'veamahajokeshopjauea" Ron mumbled under his breath.

"Look what you've done to your brother! Making him work all summer long at your stupid joke shop! It's got him thinking that he's going to drop out of school to help you two dimwits!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Both Harry and Hermione glanced over at each other then back at the door.

"But mum, it's not like we're making him do it!" Fred explained...or maybe it was George, you couldn't really tell.

"Ron still has two more years left at Hogwarts, and until then, he will have no contact what-so-ever with you two!" Mrs Weasley told them. "Unless, of course it's the Holidays."

"But mum!" Ron shouted. "They AREN'T making me do it! I want to! What's the sense of staying at Hogwarts for two more years just to help Fred and George in their Joke Shop!"

"Because you aren't going to work in that foolish joke shop. You're going to work for the Ministry of Magic, just like you're father." Mrs Weasley calmly said.

"What if I don't want to work for the Ministry of Magic?" Ron questioned. "What if I don't want to be just like dad?"

There was silence, at which Harry and Hermione exchanged worried glances. I mean, knowing Mrs Weasley and her temper, she could have just killed her sons...but there wasn't any noise of a spell being used. Harry shrugged and turned back towards the door.

"And it's not like I'm going to do it alone, Harry's doing it too!" Ron finally spoke.

"Now, why'd you have to go drag a nice boy like Harry into this too?!" Mrs Weasley shouted, probably at the twins.

"I'm telling you mum. Fred and I have NOTHING to do with it!" George exclaimed.

"That's enough out of you." Mrs Weasley yelled. "Now, get out of my kitchen. I don't want to see you three for the rest of the day! 'Cause if I do, I don't think I would be able to hold myself back from cursing each one of you. Now, LEAVE!"

The sound of scraping chairs could be heard, then footsteps getting closer towards the door. Harry and Hermione quickly pulled the extendable ears out of their ears, and stood up. They hurried up the stairs in to Ron bedroom to wait for him.

(A/N: kkz, that was the first chapter, I know it's a little short, but the next chapter is longer! I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I know somebody is reading it =))


	2. Chapter TwoThe Dream

A/N: Heres the second chapter like I promised! lol.

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Dream**

Both Harry and Hermione listened to Ron, about his, George and Fred's conversation with their mum for about thirty minutes. Harry had had a hard time trying to keep his eyes open, and Hermione had her head resting in her hand, as they both had already heard it all.

"And then she told us, to get out of her kitchen before she cursed us!" Ron finished.

"Uh-huh," Harry nodded his head.

Ron gave him a weird look. "Anyways, can you believe it? Her own flesh and blood and she's thinking about cursing us!"

Harry shook his head. "It's horrible!" He elbowed Hermione in the ribs; she quickly shot up.

"Yeah, it's dreadful!" She yawned.

"Are you two OK?" Ron asked, eyeing them both suspiciously. "Or have you both become nutters?"

"We're fine," Harry hastily replied. "I think we're just a bit tired. Maybe we should get going to bed." He shrugged.

"But it's only two o'clock..." Ron raised an eyebrow. "...In the afternoon."

"Oh, well, then I think I'm going for a nap." Harry told him getting up from where he was sitting and walked over to the cot that he had been sleeping on for the passed three weeks, and laid down. He took off his glasses and placed them on the table.

Ron walked over towards his door closely followed by Hermione. "Errr...goodnight?" He said unsurely as he and Hermione exited the room.

Harry rolled over, and lye awake looking out of the window. He sighed and rolled back over to the other side and closed his eyes, within matter of seconds he was pulled into the dream world.

Harry felt something touching him. "Harry! Wake up!" It was Ron. "Hermione's been attacked!"

He shot straight up and put on his glasses. "Are you sure?" He yawned.

"Uh, yah!" Ron said. "Hurry, get up, we've got to get to St. Mungo's!"

Harry jumped out of bed and followed Ron down the stairs.

"C'mon get in the car, you lot!" Molly screeched. They all; Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny got into the car. There was traces of dark red blood from were Hermione had crawled through the car at the end of the trail, there was a puddle of blood, and Hermione babied a badly cut up shoulder, and from Harry can see it was also very deep.

Molly raced the car all the way to St. Mungo's; in which would normally take them about forty minutes to get there only took them ten.

They ran into the Hospital where they were greeted by many healers wearing lime green robes with an emblem embroidered on their chests; a wand and a bone, crossed, who took Hermione to a room up on the first floor. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Mrs Weasley, Fred and George waited on the fifth floor in the waiting room. A tall slender elderly man with curly grey hair walked in, you could tell he was a healer by what he was wearing. He courtly made his way towards Mrs Weasley.

"What is it?" Mrs Weasley said in a small voice.

"Well, I glad to say Ms Granger is OK..." The healer said shaking his head looking down at the ground.

"BUT?" Ginny, Fred, Harry and George said in unison.

"But, she's never going to be the same. Whatever attacked her erased her entire mind. Would anyone like some tea?" He took out his wand.

They all shook their head.

"How is that possible?" Harry yelled, as he stood up. He walked towards the confused looking healer, hearing a knocking sound; Harry looked back towards the Weasley's and somehow tripped over his own feet...

He jolted awake, cold sweat coming pouring down his face and the back of his neck. "What's happened to Hermione?!" he yelped as a shot of pain went to his scar, he placed his hand over it.

"You OK, Harry?" A voice said from the doorway, it was too blurry for Harry too makes out who it was, without his glasses. He reached for his glasses and jammed them onto his nose.

"Harry?" It was Hermione. Harry gave a heavy sigh of relive.

"Thank Merlin your OK!" Harry smiled.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I had this dream—and—oh, never mind," He told her, realising it was just a dream, and that it really didn't happen.

"Okay...anyways, Mrs Weasley sent me up here to get you for dinner," Hermione told him.

"Thanks," Harry replied as he got out of bed. They made their way down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Hermione asked one last time before opening the door to the kitchen. Harry nodded, pushing open the door to a magnificent feast of roast beef; the whole Weasley family was there. (Excluding the two that no longer live with them and Percy who turned his back against his family). Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny...wait...there's something wrong with that, Ginny isn't supposed to be there. She's suppose to be at her aunts until the last week before school starts...


End file.
